


A Summoner's Sundries

by Shivern



Category: Shin Megami Tensei
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivern/pseuds/Shivern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new series involving the often ignored demon ladies of the SMT series. This series will primarily be focused of the female perspective.</p><p>A Summoner is gathering many demons around him, almost exclusively female. It’s quite obvious that their strength alone is not what he covets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gu Huo Niao

A Summoner's Sundries: Chapter 1 - Gu Huo Niao  
Written by Shivern

The inside of the Gauntlet, the tool that allowed Summoners to contract with and store demons, was like a dream. For Gu Huo Niao, it was warm and pleasant; reminding her of days long past. Working with humans, while an inferior bunch compared to demons like her, wasn't without its benefits. It guaranteed a level of safety from other demons that would have threatened her if she were to be alone. She met strange new demons, sometimes fighting alongside them. The time she spent inside the storage unit of the Gauntlet was one of her favorites; a pleasant rest was always waiting there. There was another favorite… ‘perk’ of hers as well, when her Summoner, referred to as a Samurai by his people, was feeling generous. For now she merely sat idly in a slumber until called upon.

Time itself had little meaning inside her small world. Gu Huo could feel it passing, but how much she could not say. Inevitably though, she heard the call for her to be summoned. Sometimes it was like a buzzing, sometimes a chime, but she always knew what the sound meant. It was time to awaken once more into the real world.

As the dream ended, Gu Huo could feel herself manifesting into reality, slowly materializing until she felt her senses fully return. She had learned early on that combat was a primary role of hers, and quickly familiarized with her surroundings. Her cautiousness this time was unwarranted as she saw the familiar walls of the barracks that housed the Summoners. It was his private room; a somewhat plain space. The brick walls were a warm brown, the pattern broken for a few windows that looked out onto the plaza. The pleasant interior was complemented by well-crafted wooden furniture. A few chairs, a dresser, and a large bed were a few of the things that were fit into the room. Her eyes though we're drawn to the mirror in front of her.

Gu Huo stood at the foot of the bed locking eyes with herself. Mirrors were not unheard of where she had come from, but finding one intact was rare. Her eyes, shining red like rubies, took in what they could of her reflection. The demon’s olive green skin stood out compared to the room's furnishings while her jet black hair shimmered in the dim light. A few tufts stuck out away from her head, not unlike a pair of wings. Her actual wings, their dark blue feathers covering the arm below her shoulders, she began to slowly remove. They faded away until only her forearm remained feathered, her rather dainty hands now visible. She wore a black garb around her upper body, her generously sized breasts outlined by the fabric. Its yellow spotted pattern she enjoyed, secretly. Her lower body was nearly nude, save a pair of dark panties that wrapped around her curvy hips. Perhaps it was a bit egotistical, but she wouldn't mind looking at herself longer but she noticed what was behind her and quickly spun around.

The human with whom she had contracted, the Summoner who had called her to his side, laid at its head, wearing nothing but a pair of pants. Dim sunlight streamed across his body, by its angle she guessed it to be late afternoon. His face had a neutral expression; it was hard to get a read on what he was thinking. Gu Huo’s feathers ruffled as she crossed her arms behind her back and interlaced her fingers.

“What is it that I can do for you, Summoner?” She asked with a tinge of eagerness in her voice.

He frowned at the last word she spoke. “You forget yourself again, Gu Huo. My correct title, please.”

She kicked herself mentally. It was second nature for demons to look down on humans; and while she didn't necessarily look down on this one, her predilection had gotten the better of her. “I-I apologize, Master! Old habits. I'll do my best to not forget again,” the demon stammered, bowing deeply before him. The jewelry she wore upon her head jingled softly.

His gaze lightened a bit. “Please do.”

“How can I serve you, Master?” She asked, making sure to address him properly. Her instincts always told her this was mortifying, but deep down she felt a small amount of thrill in serving him.

“I've had a long day serving my people. Defeating demons is no small task, after all, and I need some rest.”

“Yes, of course, Master. What would you like me to do?”

“I've got a bit of ‘tension’,” he grumbled, scooting himself to the side of the bed. “It's keeping me from sleeping, and I thought I'd give you the luxury of aiding in my relief.”

Gu Huo bowed again. “Yes, Master. It'd be my honor.”

She knew what he meant; it wasn't the first time serving her Master in this capacity. Her heels clicked against the wood flooring as she came around to where he sat. She gently spread his legs and kneeled between them. Undoing his pants and removing them, she could see his underwear tented out by his erect penis. Even through the fabric she could tell he packed a size above the average. It made her mind buzz briefly seeing it. She returned to her duty, shrugging off the scattering of thoughts. Aiming to please her Master however she could, Gu Huo slowly pulled away his underwear, teasing at his covered head with her fingers along the way. As the hemline of his undergarment passed over his girth it suddenly sprung free, causing the demon to give a small, surprised gasp. It stood as a monolith before her, its size a testament to her Master's might.

She grasped his impressive manhood, the heat of the blood pulsing inside it made her bristle in anticipation. If her fellow demons saw her here, the cock of a human in her hand, it would be the greatest shame she could imagine. But after her time in service to him, it only gave her chills. Gu Huo gently massaged his length, rubbing up and down gently. With her free hand she took his jewels, tenderly kneading them as she worked. She locked eyes with him, eager for his approval. Her heart skipped a beat when he gave her a small smile. It was hard to keep her face straight and instead resorted to pressing on. Mouth slowly opening, tongue extending, she dragged it from his base all the tip of his wide head. The salty flavor of dried sweat rubbed off onto her buds, her mouth beginning to salivate at the taste of it. Continuing her slow movements along his shaft with her hand, she continued licking. Around the head of his cock, along his frenulum, even taking his tight sack into her mouth to squeeze gingerly with her lips. Gu Huo would do all she could to earn his favor tonight.

The Summoner gave his servant a small hum of praise. “Good girl… you’re learning well. Keep going and I may just give you a reward tonight.”

Just to hear his affirmation of her work made her blush, but a reward? Her desire grew stronger. Mouth wide, she took his cock into her moist orifice. Gu Huo wrapped her tongue around him the best she could, dancing smoothly along his member. All the while she slowly worked him deeper inside, her lips pressed tightly against his shaft. Her hands migrated to his legs, her position changing to better leverage her motion. Despite her efforts, the last bit was a small struggle but she managed to take his whole length into her mouth, his rigid girth forcing her jaw open, his thick head touching the back of her throat. Gu Huo hadn't made it this far before, never had she taken so much of his delicious dick. Tonight would also be an night of personal records being broken. Her eyes darted back up, tears reflexively forming in the corners, again hoping to hear a word of praise or even see a flicker of a smile. He wore a small grin; she felt overjoyed. That reward would be hers; she'd give it all she could.

She began to move. Her head bobbed up and down, his large, moistened cock gliding between her lips. All the while she continued her expert tongue movement. As she pulled away, she dragged it along the underside of his dick, letting it hang on his head before diving back down and curling it around his impressive shaft the whole way. Soon she tasted a new substance in her mouth. The semi-sweet flavor of precum began to permeate, a steady flow oozing from his tip as she went about her duty. He was approaching climax, she redoubled her efforts; her grip tightening, her speed quickening. Soon though, she felt his fingers behind her head, interlacing with her hair; his grip on her stemming from the base of her head. He began to guide her motions at his leisure, she offered no resistance. Her arms fell to her sides as he made use of her. Her master pushed her down, holding her in place. She could feel his head pressed against the back of her throat, his constant stream of pre oozing down her walls. Gu Huo was thankful he wasn't bigger, he would have made it a trial to breath. Though truthfully, she wouldn't mind. It would have just been another challenge to overcome in order to serve him better.

“Damn…,” he muttered. He tried to keep some restraint, the urge to fuck her mouth rough no doubt rising in his mind. “I have to say, you give the best head. I think you've earned that reward.”

Her eyes shimmered in happiness, Gu Huo prideful of her job well done and the compliment he gave her. Had she not had a sizable cock in her mouth she would have said, ‘Thank you, Master! I'm happy I could serve you!’

“Jeez girl… you must be hungry, trying to make me cum so fast.” His grip released, allowing her to remove her hold on him. He began to jerk his length, it's flesh glistened with her saliva. “Open up wide! Time for your reward!”

It hadn't occurred to her what the nature of her reward was, but now she knew. He had been right about her hunger to serve, but now she had different sort of hunger. She opened her mouth wide, tongue out and wide, eyes focused on his girth. Lines of spit crisscrossed between her tongue and lips, her breath heavy. Gu Huo could barely hold her excitement as she saw his taut sack rise, the tip of his head flare. He groaned as his orgasm came. Rope after rope ejected from his dick, landing squarely in her mouth. They laid themselves out along her tongue, painting it a milky white. The flavor made her quiver; it was a menagerie of tastes, salty, bitter, a faint sweetness. It kept coming; her master no doubt had saved up a large amount for her, to which she was grateful. The thick, sticky batter clung to every corner of her gaping mouth, slowly pooling at the back. She could feel the cum rise, the top gradually climbing up her tongue as the torrent began to slow. Its scent began to fill her nostrils, the strong odor only making her hunger stronger. He groaned as his orgasm came to an end, the last few squirts of his seed still making it straight into her mouth.

“Here's a little more, stay open,” he commanded. “Then you can swallow.”

He squeezed his shaft, coaxing what remained to bead up and drip into the large pool that had formed in her mouth. Gu Huo moaned, voicing to her master her pleasure and gratitude for the reward. She took a few moments to savor it all. The warm, thick spunk that swirled around in her mouth. Its complex flavor, it's smell. But she couldn't wait for long and clamped her mouth shut and began to swallow. There was so much, she couldn't get it in one gulp. It clung to her throat, sliding slowly down the walls of her esophagus before eventually making it into her stomach. It took three full swallows to consume it all, and each one made her shake in ecstasy. Her belly felt full now, the cum now swirling in her gut. Once it was done, she opened up wide again, showing her master her devotion.

“My, my... good girl.” He grinned his approval. “Did you enjoy your reward?”

“Y-yes, Master!” There was a glitter of pride and glee in her eyes. “Thank you so much for allowing me to serve you!”

“Hmm…” He mumbled a bit to himself, inaudible to his servant. His eyes drifted to his penis, which still stood stiff; yet another testament to his vitality. “I was going to dismiss you, but… would you like the honor of serving me once more?”

“Of course, Master! I live to please you.”

“Good, good… lean up against the wall, stick your rear out.” He pointed at the empty wall adjacent to the bed.

She obeyed without question. She stood, her feathers ruffling together again. Placing herself by the wall she leaned over, breasts hanging in the air, arms bracing against its smooth surface wall. The demon didn't look backwards; her mind was too alive with scattered thoughts. Gu Huo let out a yip as a firm hand smacked her rear. Her eyes teared up in response. The sharp pain soon subsided as he began to grope her shapely backside. His strong hands kneaded her cheeks like they were dough before spanking her again. Another yelp escaped her, not in response to the pain, but to the pleasure of being able to fulfill his desires. Then there was another swat across her rear, and another. With each one, she could feel ripples travel through her plush body; up her chest, down her thighs. The two opposites, the stinging of her flesh and the thrills of serving her master, swirled together in a strangely arousing combination. Truthfully, she had been aroused since nearly the beginning of her service, but now it was something different. Gu Huo’s body felt like it was sitting atop a heater, her loins felt especially hot. The trickle of moisture from her privates, while present throughout the night, intensified to the point she could feel her juices begin to run out. She couldn't help it but turn her gaze to behind her, face clearly flushed a combination of green and red.

“Look at that heated face… even your underwear is starting to get wet. What a naughty girl.~” His voice was seductive to her, even in plain tones, but the way it smoothly rolled out of his mouth made her quiver. “Are you enjoying this, Gu Huo?”

The demon blushed deeper. “Y-yes, Master… am I at fault?”

“No, no. You're just peachy. If you weren't enjoying it, I'd have ended it here. But…” As he spoke, his thumbs latched the edges of her stained panties and began to ease them away. “Since you handled that fine, you'll enjoy what I have in mind next. I didn't mention it, but this will be setting your permanent position in my staff. I expect you to be able to handle what we're doing tonight on a regular basis.”

Regularly? Her heart beat heavy at the mention. She had merely been called for on his whim until now, but to have earned a position among his other, more experienced servants? It made her unspeakably excited. Gu Huo couldn't respond, but her expression of pure bliss was enough to pass on her feelings. Soon her undergarment was around her knees, her sex exposed to the cool night air. His strong hands spread her cheeks, revealing her privates to him. The demon shivered, both in anticipation and to the breeze that passed through the room, the chilled air wicking at her moist entrance. Her master’s main fingers holding her butt apart, her muscles clenched and released in reply to his dexterous thumbs. They traced along her labia, teasing at her inner folds but delving no further. The smallest touch sent ripples of pleasure up her spine; she couldn't stop herself from moaning weakly. His nimble fingers danced across her clit, causing her to suck in a deep breath of air. She was in love with it, all the poking and prodding, opening herself up for free use by her master, but she wanted more. Gu Huo rotated her hips slowly, trying to invite his advances. He chuckled, giving her a strong look before moving ahead with whatever plans he had in mind.

What he had in mind was not what she expected. A small peep escaped her as his thumbs migrated upwards, around the tight ring that was her backdoor. It wasn't something she had given thought about; having her little, puckered hole toyed with, but it wasn't unwelcome. He traced along the outer edges, making her tremble; prodding her tiny hole ever so slightly open, causing her to clench over and over. Did she _really_ enjoy this? Gu Huo wasn't given much time to think about it as he began to press at her entrance. The tip of his thumb pressed into the center of her butthole, meeting heavy resistance. She tried to let out her tension, but instincts were winning out over conscious thought. Showing he wasn't without patience, he began to rotate his hand. The gyration eased her open, allowing him to push in. It stung a bit, having his large thumb slowly pushing into her ass. Perhaps it was true of all things seeming larger back there, but his finger truly felt enormous inside her. She voiced her pleasure as the first knuckle cleared her ring and it clamped down around his invading digit. He swirled around in her depths, poking and rubbing at her rippling insides. Her toes curled, nails digging into the material of her shoes. The sensation, a never ending wave of pleasure and faint pain, worked it's way deeper and deeper. Before she realized it, he was all the way in; her butthole gripping around the base of his thumb. Her mind was fading to the slowly building ecstasy. She shook her butt, trying to coax him for more intimate attention.

“You really do like this, huh?”

Her cheeks burned hot. “I think I do, Master! I'm falling in love with having you deep in my ass.~”

“Oh, we're not quite all the way there, but this is promising.” He wiggled his thumb about, making her posterior shake at the sensation. “While I would prefer the tightest experience possible, I know this is your first time back here. I'm not without compassion, so let's loosen you a tad more.”

“T-thank you, Master. I'm thrilled that you care so much for a servant such as I.”

Her smile soon became tense, gritted teeth as his second, equally large thumb began to force its way inside. Gaze averted back to the wall, her head hung low as he toyed with her opening. She groaned as it forced itself between the previous invader and her clenched butthole, stretching her limits further. Gu Huo’s backdoor, in all its attempts to hold fast, fully gave way in an instant. Her master’s thumb shot quickly inside her, her back arching, the brief pain rapidly melting into pleasure. He spread his fingers bit by bit, his large hands squeezing her cheeks opening her up. Heat filled her body, abashed at having him of all people seeing into her private places. After some time, he removed his digits. Her body tried to clench back shut but couldn't, her muscles were slackened by his invasion. Suddenly, a chilly fluid was poured into her parted opening. No sooner had she turned around to look his fingers dove back into her. They glided in smoothly, slickened by the lubricant he had poured onto (and into) her. Gu Huo gasped at the unexpected motion. There was no pain; it was instead replaced with an unforeseen pleasure. She felt… full. Her body shivered as her master's fingers swirled around inside her, coating her immediate entrance in the gel-like substance. Then as abruptly as they had entered his probing ended. At least temporarily.

“Ready or not, Gu Huo, here I come.” His robust member met her entrance as he spoke.

“Hope you find me satisfying, Master.” Her whole body was tense in anticipation.

Despite his preparations, the wide head of his cock met resistance as he pushed. Clearly he wasn't pleased, and in a show of strength he thrusted. Hard. The demon yelped loudly as he sunk halfway into her. She quivered; having his thumbs inside felt big, but his dick was another matter altogether. His girth stretched her in every direction, expanding her soft insides. This sensation was different than anything she had felt before. It was a pleasure entirely foreign, but it also felt right. If it was this good without him making use of her in full, what would it be like once he did? Soon she would find out as he retreated then trusted in once more. Again he stopped halfway, but the resistance was gone. Using miniscule movements, he began to piston into her. His weight leaned into her as he delved deeper with each push. The pain had returned, his adventuring reaching beyond the aid of the lubricant, but it felt amazing. Sparks shot up her spine, her hands balling into fists against the wall. It felt like he was prodding her stomach has he explored her, his head forcing a path through her intestines as it went. And with one last, powerful push of his hips, he hilted inside her. She vaguely wondered if he had pushed a button deep inside her as a powerful wave of pure ecstasy washed over her. Her muscles trembled, clenching and releasing again and again. A long moan escaped her mouth, gradually dying off as her unexpected orgasm ended, leaving her gasping for breath.

“You've got a short trigger, don't you? Is it _that_ good for you, my servant?”

“Y-yes, Master. Your dick feels unworldly, deep in my ass. Please… give me more.” Her eyes begged him.

“It would seem you were made for me, you fit me like a glove.” He smacked her rear. Gu Huo sounded her love for his rough treatment of her butt. “The question is, do you _really_ want more? I'm going to need some convincing.”

“Pleeeeeease, Master,” she begged again. Her voice sounded lustful kind of needy. “I want you to have your way with me.~”

“I believe that's a given, but I sure will. Where do you want it though?” His teasing had no end.

“In my butt…! I want you to pound my ass, Master!~” The demon was acting quite playful, she truly loved this. She wiggled a bit to add emphasis.

Gu Huo could feel him begin to move. “Pound you? I think I can provide that… and more.”

Without hesitation he began and piston his hips. Gu Huo saw stars as he pulled out to his crown and dove back in. The head of his thick cock rubbed on all sides against her tight insides. It stretched and pushed as it glided in and out. He hit every ripple of her flesh, her knees weak in overpowering pleasure. Her breath was one long exhale after the next, dotted with grunts and moans as he hilted inside her. She could feel the warmth of his blood engorged length as it explored her. Everything made her shudder in satisfaction. The demon woman felt so full, so complete; it was perfect. It was as if this was what she was meant for.

The slapping of flesh filled the room as her master gave her the pounding she had pleaded for. Gu Huo could feel the moisture of her cooch building, aided by the bumping of his balls against her entrance. Her fingers and toes curled as he progressed, tension ever building as her mind faded to the waves of pure delight she was feeling. She could hear him speeding up, their flesh connecting every more rapidly. Her tongue lolled limply from her mouth. Incoherent mumbling fell from her mouth. Something along the lines of ‘there were no pleasures greater than this with the domain of demons’. She was almost at her end, her mind fraying under his might. Her ring, stretched wide, squeezed down as well as it could, trying to claim what he had. It worked though, her master grunted in surprise.

“Gu Huo, you're really hungry aren't you? You're really clamping down around me.”

“Mmm, yes…! I'm hungry, Master, for your cum! Please fill me up with your seed!”

He smirked. Another demon was now broken to his will. “I'll give you it, my servant, as a reward for a job well done. Take it all, my demon!”

With a few more short thrusts, he pushed as deep as he could as his cum ejected into Gu Huo’s meaty butt. She moaned, quivering as her orgasm, spurred on by the hot goo filling her, washed over her. Her ass clenched as hard as it could, trying to coax out ever more of his batter. The demon could feel it traveling deep into her insides, its warmth leaving a trail as it flowed deeper. It felt so… good, beyond words. This was the best gift she could ever receive from her gracious master, and she eagerly accepted it all into her. To her disappointment, she felt the spurts of cum slow and eventually stop. Gu Huo gave a long, deep moan as he slowly pulled out of her. His cock glistened with a combination of her juices and lube. The rim of his head caught around her asshole, before finally escaping with small pop. She was upset; she didn't want him to leave her. If things were to go her way, she'd have him stay inside forever. The demon felt a warm glob of goo trail out of her, and she felt a bit alarmed in her mild delirium.

“O-oh no…, I'm leaking, Master…! I'm losing you gift… I'm sorry…”

He squeezed her hips affectionately. “Don't worry, Gu Huo. If you serve me well, I'll give you more.”

“T-thank you, Master. You're so benevolent to a demon like me…”

A small, frightened yelp escaped her as her legs almost gave out. Her muscles ached despite not being used and her master held her up with his strong arms before guiding the demon to the bed. He laid her out, her breath still rasp, sweat clinging to her skin.

“I'm all sweaty; I'll get your sheets dirty…”

“You've earned a rest, Gu Huo. You'll need it after all, you're a new member of my personal staff.”

She gave a weak smile. Though she couldn't show her happiness, she was abound with it. “Thank you, Master. I won't fail you.”

“It'll be challenging, but there will always be rewards for good performance.”

“Oooh… I do love your rewards…,” She felt giddy just thinking about experiencing that ecstasy again. “Do you want me to return to the Gauntlet, Master?”

He crossed his arms in thought. “Hmm, I don't think quite yet. I'll have you keep me company for the remainder of the night.” He laid down next to her, hands exploring her body as he made himself comfortable.

“I won't object to that,” she cooed.

She felt his lips brush her ears as he whispered to her. “I may have some more tension later, I may need help with it. I expect you are up for the job?”

“Always, my Master. Anytime, anywhere.”


	2. Hua Po

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mischievous and silent, Hua Po is always eager to serve her Summoner in whatever capacity needed.

Under the earth, under the kingdom of Mikaido, was the old city of Tokyo. Recently made open by a group of brave Samurai, many were interested in exploring this strange new place. Ruled to be a den of demons and heretics by the Church, no normal man was allowed to venture into the forbidden city. That is, save the Samurai themselves. With orders to venture in, to recover certain relics and persons, groups of them began to venture into the once out of reach world.

Of course, a certain, somewhat self-centered Samurai was one to venture down into Tokyo. On his way he gathered and contracted more demons, until he reached the small settlement known as Ueno. For his country, he would do his work here, but also for him. He was here for both business and pleasure.

The locals, ones the church saw as heretics, laughed at his accent. It seemed fair, they too sounded strange. They were all too eager to give him a room though when he began to act as a Hunter. Hunting troublesome demons, finding certain items, many people soon found themselves helped by him. It was exhausting work, but the free room, and the money, was well worth it.

He made sure his female demons had a bit of praise too.

\-----

As he returned to his rented room, the Samurai hit a series of buttons in his Gauntlet. As he'd planned, he summoned forth one of his demons, with entirely impure intentions. As they materialized from the device, its strange magic at work, he wasted little time in making his desires known.

Hua Po, a fairy like demon, became quickly aware of her surroundings. Normally small in size, she took a larger form when she was spending private moments with her master. With red skin, yellow locks, and dainty wings, she certainly looked similar to that of a stereotypical underworld dweller. Yet, she was far from that. She had a slightly haughty, but eager personality. When she served, she did it in stride and with the notion she was bestowing an honor. 

She rarely spoke, though. At most she made small sounds to affirm her thoughts, but rarely much else.

It was like her race to remain silent among strangers, and Hua Po was still unyielding despite how much intimate time she had spent with her Summoner. Even as she spun towards him, a sly grin on her face, not a word escaped her. With a tilt of her head and a small curtsy, the demon greeted him.

“Hua Po, looking lovely like always,” he said earnestly, her grin growing wider. “This is a bit sudden, I didn't ask earlier, but would you do me the honor of spending this night with me?”

The tone he had was respectful of her, his question posed so honestly. She tapped her chin in thought, moving about as she considered it, but always keeping her eyes on him. Hua Po was a tease at times. With an affirming huff, she winked. Her mouth opened, tongue sticking out, a finger tracing down the middle of the wet muscle. Even as the confident man the Summoner always was, he got a rise, a restlessness, at the simple sign she sent him. 

And she knew it did; she beckoned to him, her fingers goading him to follow her as she walked to the bed. There was no way he could resist her. Her short dress, barely covered her rear. Hua Po’s ass was nigh perfect. She knew it, he knew it. It was more than enough to make him follow, though he would have regardless.

As she sat, hand patting the space on the soft covers, he undid his pants and let them fall free. The demon was happy at what she saw: a stiff prick just for her. She took hold of him, fingers curling around his cock, and guided him onto the bed. Hua Po had him lay flat, her fingers quick to remove his garments, her lips eager to kiss his exposed body. Despite the silence and the tease she often was, she was far more than a little affectionate.

Pecking a trail down his body as she knelt beside him, the demon made it to her goal. She took his member into her mouth, letting his scent and flavor fill her. The sheer warmth alone made her swoon. Hua Po curled her tongue around him as best she could; she spun and bobbed, golden locks bouncing in time. One hand helped in her motions, stroking and squeezing, while the other held his body tight. Even like this, though, it was hard to get enough; she swiveled her body parallel to his to really take him deep.

With this position she could take him to the base, and did so without delay. It was Hua Po’s job to bless her Summoner with her presence and services, after all. His thick head pressed against her throat, edging the corner with each deep dive. She was so hypnotized by her own movements that she failed to feel a hand sliding up her leg. A probing, eager hand that slowly inched its way under her dress, under her panties, and, finally, into her wet sex.

Then, she finally noticed.

Hua Po jumped briefly, surprised and excited at the sensation of fingers pushing inside of her. The way the wriggled about in her tight, warm canal made her shudder, a rare moan breaking from her throat. And as a second hand joined the first, sliding her underwear away, squeezing her thighs and touching her favorite places, the demon couldn't help but shake her rear in an attempt to further entice him.

And, of course, it worked. Who could possibly resist her?

Her Summoner pushed his digits deeper, spinning and probing in rhythm to her own motions. They reached so deep that she could only barely hold back her sounds, distracting herself only by redoubling her efforts. The Summoner, on the other hand, was struggling with much the same. A pressure had been building deep inside him; every pump of her hands, passing of her lips, driving him closer. It felt like mere seconds were separating the two of them from what they wanted, but Hua Po pulled away at the last possible moment.

He was flabbergasted. “Hua Po… what are you…,” he mumbled in protest, going quiet as she tossed aside her panties and straddled over top his waist. “Oh… that's what you're thinking.”

She bit her lip in anticipation, feeling his cock pressing against her belly. It was the perfect size, perfect shape, and perfect feel. The demon had an intense hunger, an almost otherworldly need that could only be sated in one way. Her urges were plastered across her face as she lifted herself up. Even despite her red skin, she looked flush, eyes somewhat distant as she focused on what she wanted. Removing her remaining clothes, exposing her body, she took a few trembling fingers and spread her pussy open as she descended.

Hua Po’s lovely pink privates took him with ease. Her walls, moistened with her arousal, spread and conformed to his manhood; squeezing tight around every inch that entered her until none remained outside of her hold. The demon couldn't suppress the pleasure filled whimper that escaped her as she hilted. It was far too amazing. With every last centimeter of throbbing meat inside her, Hua Po could no longer maintain her composure.

Her hunger showing once more, she bounced on his body. Hips rising and falling, she relished the sensation, the every touch of his dick inside her. She gripped his chest, using it to balance and continue her strong motions. Heavy huffs left her as she slapped against his body again and again. 

“I have to say, Hua Po,” the Samurai spoke, “you get better with each session we have.”

A sly grin crossed her lust riddled face. Flattery was always welcome, and often rewarded.

Her hips began to rock, gyrate, trying to take him deeper. He was so far inside, knocking at the back of her tight canal. It was beyond words. Not that she spoke much to begin with, though. Yet, she still wanted more. Hua Po leaned over top of her Summoner, hands sliding up to his chest. She stifled a groan as she continued to work her body, his cock bumping against new, amazing spots. Every drop onto him sent sparks up her spine. The harder she went, the more pleasurable it was. Even better, his hands soon found their way to her hips, aiding in her motions.

The demon had found what she'd been seeking. That sweet spot that benefited them both to the highest degree. A filling that had no equal for Hua Po, and a tight, wet, enveloping warmth for the Samurai.

It wouldn't come to any surprise for either party, nor any hypothetical, potential viewers, that their ends came faster than either could possibly expect. ‘Dams’ held back the tide of overwhelming pleasure, filled to bursting, soon collapsing under the building pressure. They came in quick succession.

Hua Po hilted for the last time, bursts of bliss arcing up her back, body arching as her muscles pulled taut. She clamped tight around her Summoner’s girth, her walls pulsing around him until he surrendered to her might. He grunted, and she moaned, as hot seed gushed up inside her. There was so much of the sticky spunk that it felt like she would drown in it. It flowed deeper with each spurt, viscous fluids filling every centimeter of her pussy until none remained. Locked in place, their exchange of pleasure and desires continued until both had finally exhausted their ‘vitality’. 

The demon was the one to break their intimate embrace.

Her sore, aching body lifted up off of her temporary seat, dripping pearly white goo from her slightly gaped sex. She trembled, growing flush as she felt the cum leaving her. Hot pockets, hidden deep in the back reaches, wouldn't budge, but she didn't mind. Hua Po was simply happy she could be of use, that her expertise was so highly sought. With a quick, affectionate peck on his forehead, she dropped herself onto the bed next to the Samurai and rolled into the covers.

“You little minx...,” the Summoner said, barely hiding the satisfied tone in his voice. “You really are a world apart…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


End file.
